Motor vehicles have, within an interior, vehicle seats to hold passengers. Between the two front seats generally a center console is constructed, which has a cup holder. The cup holder serves to receive various objects, for example a drink container, an ash container, a smartphone or for example also writing equipment, e.g., pens. The cup holder has a receiving space and it is already known here to divide the receiving space of the drink container with a dividing element into a first and a second receiving compartment.
The dividing element is arranged at an upper end region of the receiving space, so that thereby the receiving space has a first and second partial opening, respectively for receiving separate objects. Here, the dividing element can provide this function in the dividing position for dividing the receiving space into a first and a second receiving compartment, by the opening of the receiving space being divided by the dividing element into a first partial opening and into a second partial opening. On a removal of the dividing element from the dividing position, the receiving space has a large overall opening to receive at least one object.
From DE 10 2007 061 203 A1 a receiving element is known, in particular for a motor vehicle, with an upwardly open housing to receive at least one receptacle. The housing has a base and at least one lateral clamping element, and in the housing at least one foldable support is mounted, which in a first arrestable position is arranged parallel to and at a distance from the base and in a second position is arranged substantially perpendicular to the base, in addition the respective clamping element is arranged above the support, in relation to its first position.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is making available a motor vehicle with a cup holder, in which a dividing element of the cup holder can be moved simply between a dividing position and a storage position and in the storage position the dividing element has a small extent. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.